List of Fire Emblem Modders
Below is a list of modders who have made and released Fire Emblem themed mods to Civilizaion V '???' The oldest generation of FE modders, coding away even before the Big Bois organized the Discord server 'Chrisy15' Chrisy hasn't made or released any Fire Emblem themed mods but they have greatly assisted others in making their mods. 'PaperMarioFan' the very first FE modder, responsible for Cordelia and Panne. Steam 'Professonial Codefreak' One of the oldest modders, responsible for the original Ylisse and Plegia. Steam 'Blitzcrank' 'Mapmakers' *TheFiredragon222 - mapmaker credited with a handful of FE maps and scenarios. Steam *Pavise (Ben) - mapmaker credited with two major continents that would later inspire the TSL. Steam *Reyems - mapmaker credited with The Lensters' Gate. Steam *Tobiki - mapmaker credited with two major continents that would later inspire the TSL. Steam 'Big Bois' The Big Bois are the more experienced modders. They have released several well-crafted mods on the Steam Workshop. 'Kobazco' One of the Big Bois and the premiere modder of Archanea and Awakening civs. Steam *Ylisse *Renais *Archanea (King Marth, Emperor Hardin & Nyna) *Plegia (Gangrel & Validar) *Sacae *Askr *Valm *The Grimleal *Winter Vestival *"Normal" *Valla *Generic Kingdom *Rigel (Rudolf) *Jehenna (Joshua) *Dolhr *Talys *Spring Vesitval *Grust *Altea *Ferox *Gra *Silva *Aurelis *Monsters *Dragon Clan (Unreleased) 'TheMH06' A Big Boi that dabbles in civs from multiple worlds and is a tiermaster for the Hagia Sophia. Steam *Ostia (Hector & Lilinia) *Bern *Grado *Lycia *Secret Shop *Etruia (Pent, Louise, Perceval & Cecilia) *Pherae *Rausten *Nordion *The Black Fang *Tanas *Thracia *Velthomer *Chalphy *Hatari *THE BEAST *Laus *Neo-Loptyr *Grannvale 'Yeem' This Big Boi doesn’t create much and collabs less, but hey, quality over quantity right? Steam *Macedon *Khadein *Nohr (Garon) 'Arms of Sorrow (Kaizoku_Panic)' A Big Boi that dabbles in civs from multiple worlds. Steam *Verdane *Agustria *Kutolah *Hoshido (Sumeragi & Mikoto) *Chad Greith 'Lord of Admirals' The Big Boi responsible for much of the Valentia verse. Steam *Valentia *Rigel (Chubkut) *Zofia (Celica) *Jungby *Frelia 'Kiang' The Big Boi responsible for much of the Tellius verse and many game enhancers. Steam *Crimea *Deain (Micaiah & Ashnard) *Begnion (Sephiran & Sanaki) *The Posse *Gallia *Muspell *Serenes (Leanne) *GHEB 'Mathetes tou Megalou Alexandrou' The Lord of the Forced Memes and the Lord of Gay Jokes. A tiermaster for the Hagia Sophia. Steam *Nothing but Chads 'Blue Ghost' The Vox Popular among the big bois, responsible for converting much of the big bois’ work into Vox Populi. Steam *Carcino *Darkling Woods 'Padawan Modders' Padawan Modders are rookie modders still learning the ins and outs of Civilization 5 Modding. 'Maskerraid' Notable for Comrade Sophia and the capturable Fates bosses. Currently on hiatus. Steam *Army of Nacht *Comrade Sophia *Merchant Kingdom 'CrocWorks' A Padawan Modder and padawan lua writer. Notable for Haar, Denning, and Reyson. Steam *Talrega *Dread Isle *Serenes (Reyson) 'PureElitell' One of the largest contributors of ideas. Sole work as of this writing is Nohr’s Leo. Steam * Nohr (Leo) 'Totally Not Inigo (a.k.a the guy who changes his name on Discord every month.)' a padawan modder of many names. Notable for Forsyth, Python and Jojo. Steam *Zofia (Forsyth & Python) *Aguastria (Ares) *Leonster 'SilentSkye' The latest Padawan Modder, first unleashing Asriel from UnderTale into the world then bringing Dheginsea into play a couple weeks later. Steam *Goldoa *Valentine's Mercenaries *Neo Black Fang *Jehenna (Ismaire) *Hel 'XD Master' affectionately crowned “Master of the Doc” for his organizational skills, XD is responsible for the creation of many Google Docs pinned throughout the community Discord. He plans to join the padawan roster with a new civ by the end of the year. Steam Wiki Profile *Etruria (Priscilla, upcoming) 'Lunar' *Robin Fanclub 'Qrow' *Nohr (Nyx, Unreleased) 'SuperPotat' Responsible for revamping the Tier List among with MH and Mathetes Category:Community